Wanting
by GetUpAndGo87
Summary: Emily/Naomi pairing. What could happen after the locker scene. Smut!


**Title: **Wanting  
**Author: **GetUpAndGo  
**Fandom: **Skins  
**Pairing: **Naomi/Emily  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Summary: **My take on what could happen after the locker scene. Smut!  
**Disclaimer: **Do not own Skins, if I did, every episode would be about Emily and Naomi.  
**Author's Notes: **None of my fics are beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"I can't stand this."

Naomi's breath is shaky against the other girl's lips, but she can't stop. She doesn't want to stop.

Forcing her mouth onto Emily's once more, a quiet moan escapes the taller girl at the feel of the redhead's tongue against her, begging for entrance.

She lets her in easily, sucking on the strong muscle. She knows just how strong it is, and can't help devouring the sweet flavour of the girl in front of her.

Hands are wandering. From necks, down sides, and into clothes. Naomi has her fingers against the soft skin of Emily's stomach when a bell rings, signalling the end of the day.

Wrenching her swollen mouth from Emily's she comes out of her haze slightly, and with agonising strength, pulls herself way from the other girl. They are both breathing heavily, never losing eye contact, and there seems to be a joint thought across both faces.

"My house. Now." Grabbing Emily's hand in her own, Naomi makes her way down the corridors of the college, weaving through people now exiting their lessons.

Making it out into the fresh air, they forgo Naomi's bike, and opt to walk. Emily has to drop the other girl's hand, not because she didn't want to; any touch from Naomi always sent shivers down her spine. But because a single touch right now would unravel her.

Naomi could feel herself. She had never been in such a state of longing than she was right now for the girl walking next to her. Thinking back to the feel of Emily's lips on hers, her fingers tangled in her hair, Naomi had to bite back a moan.

Nearing the house, both of them unconsciously sped up slightly. The anticipation was enough to drive both of them to insanity.

Dropping their bags in the front hall, Naomi suddenly found herself slammed against the wall. Emily could not take it any longer and kissed her with a bruising force, bringing her hands up to cup the sides of Naomi's face.

Naomi let her hands wander where they had left off and she delighted in the quiet moan that Emily gave out at the feel of her fingers caressing bare skin.

"Mmm, your mum?" Emily managed between hungry kisses.

"Out. All night." Was the reply and it was enough for Emily. Pushing Naomi's flowery shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor in a hurry, she paused her kisses just long enough to allow Naomi to pull her own shirt over her head. She didn't know where it landed, and frankly, right now she didn't care, as Naomi latched herself onto her neck and began nipping and biting with vigour.

Making their way up the stairs could have been easier, but they didn't want to separate, even for a second. Finally making it into Naomi's room, Emily could not contain her grunt of pain as she was pushed into the heavy wooden door.

All thoughts of her back were quickly gone however as the blonde in front of her pushed into her body. A flush of heat ran through her and her heart had reached a rapid pace.

She pulled Naomi's t-shirt over her head, and made quick work of her bra. The sight of her erect nipples made Emily's mouth water and she didn't hesitate to wrap her tongue around a hard bud.

Naomi gave a sharp intake of breath, and let it out with a strangled moan. Emily always knew what to do with her tongue. Wrapping her arms around Emily's neck, she pulled her body impossibly closer to the redhead's eager mouth. She could feel the fire in her body and knew this wasn't going to last long for either of them. But she delighted in knowing they had all night together.

Dropping her hands to Emily's waist, Naomi hiked up the skirt she had worn during the day in her masquerade as Katie. Feeling it bunch around Emily's hips, she roughly pushed her hand into the twin's underwear.

Emily was already slick with desire, and had been since Naomi had looked at her by the lockers, with hunger in her eyes. She didn't suppress her moan as Naomi entered her with two fingers.

Bring her leg up to wrap around Naomi's waist, she felt the other girl grip onto her thigh with surprising strength. Using her body as leverage, Naomi slammed into the redhead again and again; the back of her hand brushing against her own clothed core and working her up into a frenzy.

The kisses resumed, but they were sloppy and misjudged, as neither had the coordination to hold on too long. Bringing their foreheads together, Naomi could feel the other girl approach her peak. Emily's hips were working furiously against her hand and she didn't know how each of them were still standing.

Feeling sweat drip down her back, Naomi could feel her own climax coming closer. With a final surge, Emily let out a sharp cry of ecstasy and Naomi could feel her tighten around her fingers. She herself came almost straight after, and she fought to hold herself up right, knowing surely that the girl in front of her would collapse if she moved.

Coming down from her high, Naomi laid her head on Emily's shoulder and breathed heavily. Amongst the smell of sweat and sex, there was a faint aroma of cherries, and she breathed in deeply, savouring the scent of Emily.

Withdrawing her fingers from the other girl, she lazily wiped them on her own skirt, which was now bunched around her own waist.

"Wow." Emily released with a shaky laugh.

"Yeah." The other girl crocked out, her voice dry. "That was different."

Releasing her hold on Emily's hips when she felt sure she could manage on her own, Naomi led the smaller girl further into the bedroom. They shed their remaining clothes, this time slower, relishing each piece of skin that was gradually exposed to the air.

They made love into the night, and come morning, when they were wrapped up in each others arms, there was no where else either of them would rather have been.


End file.
